Aaron Warner
Aaron Warner is a main character and short-term antagonist in the Shatter Me trilogy. He is the son of Supreme Commander Anderson and Leila Warner , and the leader of the Sector 45. He is revealed in Unravel Me to be the half-brother of Adam and James Kent . Appearance :Warner is first described by Juliette as handsome and perfect. He is 19 years of age, and has blond hair and green eyes in a pale emerald, defined and strong jaw, and dimples when he smiles. He is tall, slender and toned, but also manly, have clear skin, but not pale, just with a tan enough to look healthy. His height is five feet, nine inches and he has 170 pounds of muscle. He has a firm stance and always looking to perform flawlessly. :He has scars in his back, probably his father's actions, and two tattoos: one is a word (IGNITE) in his back and the other is a Shakespeare's quote ("Hell is empty, and all the devils are here"). Personality :Warner is described as someone meticulous about his hygiene, and observant and detail person. And he is also suspicious, solitary, somewhat obsessive and paranoid, particularly in relation to people around him and is very intense character. He is seen by everybody as a cold and unfeeling monster, a liar and a madman, however Juliette believes he has capacity to become more than the life he lives. Biography Early Life :Warner was born to Leila Warner and Paris Anderson . In Ignite Me , the final installment in the Shatter Me Series, we find out that Aaron Warner's mother, Leila Warner , cannot be touched (the opposite of Juliette's power). She lives in constant pain and nobody can touch her, even the feeling of her skin touching itself causes her extreme and unbearable agony. :He was abused by his father from a very young age, getting whipped every year on his birthday as his "presents" from his father. His mother told him on his sixth birthday, before his father came home that "If you hide your heart, he will never be able to take it from you". Much of Warner's life with his father was being taught to be cold, unfeeling, and bury his emotions. :His mother , who is sick from her power was needed to be "stored" in a house away from the compounds. Warner took her last name, and asked to be leader of Sector 45 in order to stay in close proximity to her. It is still unknown what Anderson made him do before let him take the position, at only 18 years old. Shatter Me :Warner first appears in Chapter 8. He ordered Adam to bring Juliette to see him. So he does. Warner proposes that Juliette should join his team and to torture people for him. He previously sent Adam to spy on Juliette to check if she was psychotic. Juliette declines his offer which makes Aaron annoyed. He begins to threaten her but with no luck. He forces her to comply. :Warner later invites Juliette to dinner. He comments on her clothes, but she continues to ignore and loathe him. After Warner referred to Juliette as 'love', she replied with a nasty comment to Warner. In which Warner gets out his gun and randomly shoots a platter of food. :As he accompanies Juliette to her room, he explains that they did not need to be enemies and once again proposes that both of them could be unstoppable together. Once again, she declines. She asks for Warner first name however instead of telling her, he bargains by asking 'if you show me yours', which means that he wants Juliette to touch him. Again, Juliette refuses to touch him. Knowing that there won't be anyway to persuade her, Warner asks a solider named Jenkins to accompany Juliettae. Thus, Juliette is touched by force. When Juliette is touched, Jenkins is incapacitated. Warner tries to comfort her by 'holding her together' and wiping away her tears. This just makes Juliette hate him. In the end, Warner asks his soldiers to take care of it. :Warner is next seen by Juliette on Warner's bed. It is unknown how long he had been there. His hands are on her shoulders as he tries to comfort her. Warner gives Juliette food. As they talk, he admits that he cares about her and that he kills people for power. Juliette and Warner continue to talk but Juliette still shows signs of hatred towards Warner. :Warner wakes Juliette up and he accompanies her back to her room. Juliette notices that his soldiers are scared of her as word spread quickly of Juliette's power which annoys Juliette. Because of this, they argue a little - with Warner explaining that he was trying to protect her. :At one point, Adam had been punished by Warner because of Juliette's mistakes. This shocks Juliette. :Warner tells Juliette that she must follow him. Warner becomes annoyed at Juliette 'joke' about her mother. But this is ended, when they both appear in front of the entire Sector 45. He introduces Juliette to the crowd and explains her power to terrify the sector. Then, Warner announces that Seamus Fletcher had been stealing food and supplies so he shoots him. Although in Destroy Me, we find out that this is for a different reason. He dismisses Sector 45 and walks with Juliette. Juliette grabs Warner's shirt and screams her hatred at him. He explains that Juliette has a gift but this just annoys Warner more. :Warner meets with Juliette on the next day. He compliments her appearance but she doesn't even want to look at him. He orders Juliette to have dinner with him. Once again, he tells her that they are both the same as that she shouldn't hate him. Warner announces that they have a lot to do. :One week passes and both Warner and Juliette have been spending a lot of time with each oher. Warner continues to watch Juliette every move. He escorts her everywhere, he decides where she will be at each part of the day. :Warner shows distrust towards Juliette when she asks for her cameras to be taken down.He also shows signs of amusement towards her actions. Unravel Me Ignite Me Relationships Juliette Ferrars :Since the beginning of the book, Warner is desperately in love with Juliette. At first sight, he wants Juliette to become his weapon, but in Destroy Me it is revealed that it was only a story he fed to his father so he could have access to her. He brought her in base originally because he wanted to learn what her powers would feel like in order to understand what his mother felt on a daily basis. He soon became fascinated by her. He had Juliette do things that were against her will, like forcing her to touch one of his soldiers and a baby in a stimulation (at the time Juliette didn't know that it was a stimulation), but is revealed that these actions were only to keep her safe from his soldiers and make her stronger to face the world. Later, on Juliette escapes from Warner, he realizes that he can touch Juliette without hurting himself. Anderson :Warner's relationship with Anderson is tense to say the least. In Destroy Me , it is revealed that he is quite emotionally as well as physically abusive to him, yet forces him into very unrealistic expectations. In Unravel Me , Anderson points out that over the course of his son's childhood, he had woken up to Warner trying to shoot him in his sleep at least 10 or 15 different times. Anderson also makes a point of shooting Juliette in front of him, simply to take away the one thing Warner ever actually cared about. Ability Power Absorption: Warner can borrow other people's powers by challenging their energies. Shown when he has immobilized Kenji with Juliette's powers and healed Juliette with Sara and Sonya's powers. Energy Sensing: Warner is able to sense the energy of others. It is through his ability to sense the energy of others that he can sense their feelings and tell if they are lying. Trivia *Warner's birthday is on the 24th of April. File:Warner's_fact_sheet.jpg - Bonus Content in Destroy Me. *Warner is his mother's last name. *Warner has a soft spot for fashion. * Warner's identification number is 45B-00001. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Destroy Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Green Eyes Category:Blond Hair